Równia pochyła
by Dark89ness
Summary: Rozmyśłenia Snape'a na temat jego związku z Harrym. Napisana dla the Sticks 'n Strings music prompt fic fest. Tłumacznie


Tytuł: Równia pochyła

Autor: Dysperdis

Tłumaczenie: Darkness89

Beta: Liberi, pomoc językowa Donnie i Syri

Link do oryginału: s/4909103/1/Fall_away

Zgoda: jest :D

Rating: T

**Równia pochyła**

Wiem, jak ta kłótnia się skończy. One zawsze kończą się tak samo — ja przepraszam (och, ale ile mnie to kosztuje!), a on... cóż, on nigdy nie potrafi odpuścić, nieważne, o co nam poszło.

Więc, oczywiście, musi wyjść i zmienić rutynę.

— Przepraszam — mówię.

— Zawsze przepraszasz — odpowiada.

I wtedy wychodzi.

Nasza relacja nigdy nie była „normalna". Podczas gdy wiele innych par dzieli się idiotycznymi opowieściami o miłości od pierwszego wejrzenia i innymi tego typu romantycznymi bzdurami, nasza historia zaczyna się od siedmiu lat nienawiści. Kiepski początek dla każdego związku, lecz kto mógłby oczekiwać czegoś tak normalnego jak „miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia", gdy chodzi o Wybawcę czarodziejskiego świata?

Po tym, jak rzekomo zginąłem z rąk — a raczej kłów — zwierzątka Voldemorta, byłem wolny. Dosyć szybko przeniosłem się w inne miejsce i przybrałem tożsamość przygotowaną na wypadek, gdyby udało mi się przeżyć całe to zamieszanie. Naiwnie wierzyłem, że większa część czarodziejskiej społeczności będzie wolała widzieć mnie martwym, niestety zapomniałem, że muszę liczyć się z niesamowitym uporem Pottera. Zdołał mnie wyśledzić, przy okazji omal nie ściągając mi na kark całej czarodziejskiej Brytanii, mimo moich prób zachowania dyskrecji.

Nieważne, co robiłem, nie udało mi się powstrzymać go od przychodzenia do mnie dzień po dniu, zawsze z głupawym uśmiechem na twarzy, zazwyczaj też z czymś do jedzenia lub picia. Kiedy pytałem go, co chce w ten sposób uzyskać, on jedynie uśmiechał się i mówił coś o chęci dotrzymania mi towarzystwa.

Dom jest cichy. Za cichy jak na mój gust.

W każdej chwili oczekuję, że stanie w drzwiach, już spokojniejszy. Niestety, kiedy mijają kolejne minuty i godziny, zaczynam czuć się podenerwowany. Nalewam sobie kolejną porcję szkockiej, zezując na jej poziom w butelce. Jutro na pewno odczuję skutki swoich ekscesów, ale w tym momencie nic mnie to nie obchodzi.

Za pierwszym razem on pocałował mnie, a w odpowiedzi dostał zaklęciem. Za drugim sięgnąłem po różdżkę, żeby odkryć, że jej nie mam. Za trzecim ja pocałowałem jego. Ostatecznie nie było żadnego powodu, by pozwolić mu zachować przewagę, a poza tym muszę przyznać, że widok jego miny sprawił mi przyjemność. Świadomość, że to właśnie ja przywołałem ją na jego twarz, wprawiła mnie w nieopisaną euforię, nieporównywalną z niczym, co przeżyłem do tej pory.

Szkockiej już nie ma. Harry'ego nie ma. Czuję się nieswojo. Próbuję sobie wyobrazić, jak moje życie w chatce będzie wyglądało bez niego, ale wyobraźnia mnie zawodzi. To naprawdę dziwne, zważywszy, ile czasu mieszkałem tu samotnie.

Pierwszy raz, kiedy się kochaliśmy… nie, nie było w tym miłości. Pierwszy raz, kiedy się pieprzyliśmy, miał miejsce zaraz po tym, jak Harry zerwał z dziewczyną Weasleyów. Czułem niemal taką samą przyjemność na myśl, że idealna mała przyszłość, którą z nią zaplanował, legła w gruzach, jak wówczas, gdy szczytowałem. Niemcy mają na to nawet odpowiednie słowo. Nazywają to Schadenfreude, radość z cudzego nieszczęścia. Jestem świetnie zaznajomiony z tą koncepcją.

Tak czy inaczej, pierwszy raz, kiedy uprawialiśmy seks, był narowisty, gwałtowny i wstrząsający. Tu nie chodziło o nas — chodziło o uwolnienie. Szydziłem z jego zrujnowanej przyszłości, a wtedy on popchnął mnie na ścianę. Oczekiwałem, że poczuję na ciele jego pięści, więc wyobraź sobie moje zaskoczenie, kiedy zamiast nich poczułem jego usta, zęby i język. Po tym spotkaniu miałem obtarcia jeszcze przez tydzień, a Harry spędził następne dwa dni lekko utykając; nie zaproponowałem mu, że go uzdrowię, a on nie poprosił.

Byłem dla niego absolutnie okropny. Dlaczego miałby wrócić? Ta myśl przebija się przez butelkę szkockiej, którą wypiłem, nie udaje jej się jednak zdusić nadziei, że on pojawi się w drzwiach. Ogień już gaśnie, ale jeszcze trochę posiedzę i poczekam.

Pracował nad oczyszczeniem mojego nazwiska od nocy śmierci Voldemorta i wprowadził się od razu, kiedy tylko zostałem zrehabilitowany. On chciał opowiedzieć o naszym związku światu, ja pragnąłem absolutnej prywatności, a ta nie miałaby racji bytu, gdyby wiedziano, że żyję i codziennie pieprzę Wybawcę. Obiecałem, że kiedy wszystko się ułoży, będziemy mogli się ujawnić, choć oczywiście nie miałem zamiaru dotrzymać tej obietnicy.

To nie powstrzymywało zazdrości, którą czułem za każdym razem, kiedy jego przyjaciele próbowali go z kimś wyswatać, mimo że nie pozwoliłem, by im wyznał, dlaczego się z nikim nie umawia. Jego poczucie honoru uniemożliwiało mu spotkania z innymi, kiedy był ze mną. Tak wyglądał nasz związek — oczekiwałem od niego wszystkiego, a w zamian... cóż, wciąż nie jestem pewny, co dostał w zamian. Moje towarzystwo? Tylko dlaczego miałby go pragnąć? Nie jestem miłym czy bogatym facetem, więc czego mógł ode mnie chcieć?

Odkrywam, że się w nim zakochałem, kiedy budzę się z pulsującym bólem głowy i pustą butelką szkockiej leżącą na podłodze obok krzesła. Siadam, krzywiąc się, gdy głowę zalewa mi fala bólu, i czuję mdłości.

Nadal nie ma go w domu.

Słaniając się na nogach, odnajduję eliksir na ból głowy, a potem zaczynam poranne ablucje. W trakcie słyszę, jak drzwi się otwierają, i wiem, że wrócił.

Wypluwam z ust pastę i ruszam do kuchni, gdzie spodziewam się go znaleźć. Zastaję go przy stole, wygląda na zagubionego.

Otwieram usta, żeby coś powiedzieć, ale mi przerywa.

— Nie mam dokąd pójść...

Uderza mnie powaga jego sytuacji. Odciął się od przyjaciół, których uważał za rodzinę. Owszem, zdawałem sobie z tego sprawę, ale usłyszeć to tak...

On nie ma drogi ucieczki. Ta myśl powinna sprawić mi radość, ale w zamian czuję złość. Złość na siebie, za moje liczne nadużycia, złość na jego przyjaciół, którzy go porzucili, i złość na niego za to, że dopuścił, by to wszystko się wydarzyło.

— Więc przyjaciele Złotego Chłopca nie są ostatecznie tak lojalni? — Niemal się skręcam, gdy na jego twarzy widzę ból wywołany moimi słowami.

— Nie powinienem wracać.

Nie, nie powinieneś.

Nie zdaję sobie sprawy, że powiedziałem to na głos, dopóki nie słyszę odpowiedzi.

— Więc już mnie tu nie chcesz?

Wzdycham.

— Niczego takiego nie powiedziałem.

Wracam do łazienki skończyć toaletę. Jeszcze to do niego nie dotarło, ale już wkrótce zrozumie.

Jestem stary i mam swoje nawyki. Nie mogę… nie potrafię tego zmienić. Nie jestem miłym facetem. Wiem, że pewnego dnia Harry opuści mnie i nie wróci. Jednak w międzyczasie nadal będę go łamał, a kiedy nadejdzie czas, pozwolę mu upaść.

KONIEC


End file.
